


The One Where Perry The Platypus Kisses His Way Out Of A Trap

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [63]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, sloppy interspecies hatesnogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Your nemesis will stop at nothing to get the job done.





	The One Where Perry The Platypus Kisses His Way Out Of A Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, I'd like to thank the knowitall 13yo who "ew"d Perryshmirtz and then said he preferred them as enemies.
> 
> This is your fault.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Petty? Me? Absolutely.~~

"Ha! You can't stop me now, Perry the Platypus!" you gloat. Because he _can't_ , not when he's trapped in that little cage-

Or. Not trapped. _Apparently_.

Still! He can't stop you _this_ time. Holding up the self-destruct button's key - so he can see it, of course - you tuck it into your cheek. If he wants it, he'll have to _take_ it.

So he tackles you to the ground. His mouth crashes against yours, tongue sliding between your lips, slow and gentle and-

He smirks at you, smug as anything, key tucked into his cute little paw.

"Hey, give that back!"


End file.
